Outside Our World
by bellezzarocks
Summary: If Harry Potter thought that his 7th year would be normalFor Hogwartshe was wrong. When Dumbledore tells the 7th years that they will have to live as muggles for 3 months he is shocked, and who will be his partner? Does not include events in HBP


"Harry wake up c'mon mate wake up, Mums Frantic she says were going to miss the train!"

Harry looked up into the face of his freckly friend Ron Weasley."Morning Ron", Harry said groggily."Cmon Harry its 10am, the train is leaving in an hour", said Ron. At these words Harry quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on some clothes." BOYS, HURRY UP!", they heard Mrs. Weasley scream up the stairs. Coming Mum', Ron yelled back. Harry and Ron ran down the steps and grabbed a piece of toast each. The next thirty minutes were chaotic; everyone was running around packing last minute items and tripping over each other.

As soon as everything was packed ,Crookshanks in his traveling basket and pigwideon and Hedwig in their respective cages, everyone gathered around the fireplace." Ron you go first" said Mrs. Weasley "Hermione you next" "then you Harry" Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder and once he was in the flames shouted "Hogwarts express" Harry was spinning around until he came to an abrupt halt and fell onto hard ground.

Looking up he saw the big scarlet steam engine that took them to Hogwarts every year. Ginny and Mr and Mrs. Weasley came out of the fireplace quickly after him. Mrs. Weasley then hugged Ginny Ron Harry and Hermione. "All Aboard for the Hogwarts Express" shouted the conducter."Hurry, Get on!" Said Mrs. Weasley. They all jumped on as they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at them to be good and write." "Lets find an empty compartment." said Harry. "You'll be able to find us easily enough Hermione." Said Ron. (She had to go and be briefed about being Head Girl.) They saw Luna Lovegood alone in a compartment, and went in." Hello Luna, have a good summer?" questioned Ginny."Oh yes" "Me and Dad went to Sweden to try and find a crumple horned snorkack and I think we saw a gribbling Humdinger!" Ron stifled a laugh by turning it into a cough. "Um…. that's great Luna" said Ginny shooting Harry a sideways glance. Harry tried not to burst out laughing. Luna looked at him strangely and Harry realized he must look like he was constipated or somthing.

"Well I…."started Ginny but then she was cut off by Hermione who burst in fuming and said "I can't believe it!" "can't believe what?" asked Ron "I can't believe that anyone in their right mind would make Draco Malfoy Head Boy!" "WHAT!" said Ron and Harry at the same time. "I know isn't it horrible, remember when Umbriges pet?" she continued without waiting for a answer "Well now it's ten times worse because he really does have all that power."

"We will be arriving in ten minutes" said the driver. "O my gosh" said Hermione "we need to change into our robes." So they did. They got off the train in Hogsmeade station and heard the familiar call of "Firs year o'er here" "hi Harry had a good summer?" said the half giant Rubeus Hagrid "Yes Hagrid" replied Harry "Lis'n you should come visit me an Grawp when you get back" "get back from what?" asked Harry, but they never heard because due to the tide of students pushing them to the carriages driven by Threstles.

Once they got into the entrance hall and the first years got sorted the food appeared. As soon everyone finished eating Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now I should tell you that Mr. Filch has now added thirty two new items which are not allowed in the hallways, the list if anyone wants to read it resides on Mr. Filch's office door .Now then. As you all know, excepting the first years, we found our selves short a member of staff again this summer. We are proud to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be teaching defense against the dark arts. The Prefects will lead you all to your dormitories but all 7th year students must remain behind." "Everyone else may go"

"Now 7th years, In order to create muggle and wizard ties we have decided that for three month's you will all be sent in groups of two, to random places around the world to live as muggles.This is required for you to pass. Now Slytheryns and Ravenclaws please go to the right side of the room Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to the left. Now Professor McGonagall will go around the left and pair you up randomly.Oh before I pair you must know that you all must have a different name ad appearance for a witch named J.K. Rowling has published a series of books for muggles about Harry Potters life. As Professor McGonagall was reading down a long list and pairing people Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione" great just what I need more publicity. Now I'm even famous to muggles!"

"Miss Granger I said you are to be paired with Athena Warbeck" Professor McGonagall repeated."Whose she?" Ron whispered." I don't know her " said Hermione "other than she's a ravenclaw." A girl with glasses and shoulder length brown hair was walking towards them. She was holding a book "Um hi I'm Athena" "Hi I'm Hermione; is that Hogwarts: a History? "Yes its one of my favorite books" "Really? Mine too." "Looks like she found her soul mate" said Ron and they both laughed. "Ronald Weasley" Said McGonagall "you will be paired with Ernie Macmillan. Harry Potter" "you will be paired with Draco Malfoy. "


End file.
